


Misumi’s Grand Band

by IcyHotAshe



Category: A3!, A3! (Video Game), a3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotAshe/pseuds/IcyHotAshe
Kudos: 24





	Misumi’s Grand Band

There was a commotion coming from the rooms, causing Izumi Tachibana to grow worried and head to the room. Upon entering, she saw Tenma yelling at Misumi.  
“You can’t be in a band AND be an actor, how the hell do you expect to practice for both?” Tenma’s voice rang through the room, both Izumi and Misumi’s face grew a confused expression.  
“What’s this about a band?” Izumi questions.  
“Tsk. I’ll this to you Izumi.” Tenma walks out the door, softly pushing last Izumi  
“So can you tell me what this band is about Misumi?”  
“Oooh! I was interested in starting a band!” He replies with a cheery smile.  
“A band? Why do you want to join a band?”  
“Well I saw this instrument on the internet and it was just so pretty aaahhh!” His eyes lit up as he pointed to the screen, which display the instrument known as the triangle.  
“Isn’t it just magnificent?”  
“Yes… I suppose it is..but, these I don’t think this instrument is used too much… and I don’t think you even have one to begin with.” Misumi sighed, Izumi was right he didn’t have one.  
“Well… I can just get one right?”  
“Of course you can! But, like I said earlier, I don’t know about joining a band.. especially since like Tenma said you can’t really practice for both a band and acting at the same time.”  
“Awww…” Misumi frowned, causing Izumi to feel bad.  
“Hm. How about this? Want to go to a music store and go get one right now?”  
“Ahh! Really? You’ll get me triangle?!” His eyes lit up once more, he quickly stood up in his excitement.  
“Yes let’s go right away!”  
“Ah slow down Misumi, Haha.” Misumi grabbed Izumi’s hand and pulled her outside faster, eager and happy. They two walked on the streets, window shopping as they strolled to the music shop. As they arrived, Izumi looked over and saw the happiness in Misumi’s face, he looked almost like a puppy receiving a biscuit.  
“Don’t pick one out too expensive though okay?” Izumi chuckled to herself as the pair walked inside.  
“Hiya, welcome to my store! Anything in particular you’re looking for?”  
“Triangle!” Misumi quickly replied to the shopkeeper, startling them slightly.  
“Ah of course, they are in aisle 2.” They smiled as Izumi mouthed the words ‘thank you’ and followed Misumi down the aisle. Misumi looked in awe at the selection. Although all they had was bland silver triangles, paired with the beater to create the sound. He happily grabbed 3 and gazed up at Izumi.  
“Ahaha… uhm.. Misumi.. do you really need three of them?”  
“Ooooo they are all so pretty~ I can’t just pick one!~”  
“Are they not all the same?”  
“Of course not! Seeeee? This one is shinier! This one has more scratches… and this one is more dull!”  
“I… uhm.. I guess you can have all three.. you have been producing exceptional results with acting..”  
“Yippee!” As he got up, Izumi finally noticed the price tag, thirty dollars per triangle. She lets out a nervous laugh, she doesn’t want to spend 90 let alone 30… but she feels it is already too late to tell him no.. she’d feel way too bad considering the joy these little things are creating for him.  
Misumi carefully put the three triangles in front of the cash register and looked at the name tate the shopkeeper was wearing, “Skye” was written on it.  
“You seem to really like these huh?” Skye smiled as they scanned each one slowly.  
“You know we have a special one if you wanted to check it out, it’s right behind me!” They moved slightly to the left to reveal a “special” triangle. It was roughly the same shape, but it was a bright white with a pastel colored triangle designs plastered all over it.  
“Ahh… wowww!” Misumi practically began to drool at the site.  
“Izumi? Can I get that one too?” It was at this moment that Izumi realized two things, firstly, why was she paying for him, he should certainly have a job. Secondly, here’s her chance to spend less!  
“Hm. Either those three or just that one, your choice.” She replied, noticing the price of the “special” triangle only being 35$.  
“Aww… could I get one normal triangle and one special one?”  
“Sorry Misumi… but I just don’t have that kind of money.”  
“Wah.. hm… I’ll take the special one instead then!” Izumi let out a breath in relief, and her wallet did too. Skye carefully took out the “special” triangle, put it inside of its’ triangle shaped case and scanned it.  
“That’ll be 36.32$” They beamed a friendly smile as Izumi handed them the money.  
“Here you go, and thank you for doing business with us! Please come again!” 

The pair began walking home, Misumi still drooling over the triangles beauty.  
“Thank you Izumi-san!!” Misumi flashed his puppy dog eyes and Izumi nodded to him and smiled.  
Once they arrived home, everyone else was relaxing, Itaru was playing games as always, and it was very peaceful (for once). That was, until, Misumi, started hitting his triangle in a rhythm.  
“Tri-ang-le! Tri-ang-le!” He repeated.  
“You bought him one? Ugh. Now we will never hear the end of it.” Tenma rolled his eyes and rubbed his head.  
“How am I supposed to focus on my games now?” Itaru added.  
“Tri-ang-le!” Tri-ang-le! Ahhhaaa! Tri-ang-le Tri-ang-le!”  
Misumi danced and sang the night away, some people laughed, some people smiled, some even sent a noise complaint. At the end of the day, even though Misumi was unable to be in a full fledged band, he ended up being in his own one-man-band… for at least one night.


End file.
